


Precognition

by Taesstory



Series: Coven [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Coven AU, Other, Precognition, coven - Freeform, powers, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesstory/pseuds/Taesstory
Summary: The ability to see into the future. The direct knowledge or perception of the future, obtained through extrasensory means.Kai was only 11 when he had his first Vision





	Precognition

“Please! Someone help me!!” A young girl scream as she was cornered in a dark ally way. She was shaking as she back into the wall, tears streaming down her face as a figure got closer to her. “No!” She screamed as the figured grabbed her and started to drag her away. “Help me!!!” 

Kai eyes snap opened as he heard the scream. The young eleven-year boy looked around his room with scared eyes. That girl...She looked so familiar...to familiar. Looking around his room, Kai slowly laid himself down into the sheets. “Just a dream…It was only a dream...”

 

It was not a dream…Oh but how he wished it were. Kai stared at the missing person photo that was taped onto a light pole near his school. The boy felt his lip tremble as he looked at her picture. He did know her…She was in his class. Momo...that was her name. She always sat in the middle row. From what Kai has always seen, Momo was always so cheerful and bight, Had a good group of friends that she was with. He wonder if they missed her...no doubt they are scared for their friend. Kai felt his stomach churn harshly as he kept looking at the photo. He watched her get kidnapped, he watched her scream for help, he watched it all.  
“I’m...I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...Please be ok.”

 

“The body of eleven year old Momo Akiyama was found in a ditch near her school 7 days after she went missing.” Kai stared at his TV as he listens to the reporter. The boys stomach twisted before dropping the remote onto the floor. “N-No..” He felt bile go up his throat. He could not hold it in any longer as he ran into his bathroom and finally emptying his stomach. “I-I’m so…I’m so sorry..” He whispered as tears finally fell from his face. The boy sank to the floor and started to cry. “I’m so sorry…I’m sorry I was not able to do anything…”

 

A year after Kais first vision he kept seeing more of his class mates either good or bad. Thankfully they were not as extreme and no one in his class was taken since Momo but he kept getting asked why he would just sit there and why are his eyes now an ice blue. How was a young eleven year old even supposed to answer that. That he could see visions of what was to come? As the days gone by he kept seeing more visions of people he did not even knew and it scared him. Kai felt like he was not able to control his brain at all. He felt like he was going Crazy. His family was starting to notice Kai moments. They could just be eating and Kai would just stop and stare into space eyes a bright blue. He remembered how his father finally had enough and said they should send him to a mental institution seeing how to him their son was clearly crazy.  
“What are we supposed to do? He keeps blacking out! And I’m pretty sure his eyes are not supposed to turn that blue!”  
“We can’t do that to him! He needs us!”  
“He needs real help. What can you even do?”

What did she do? Kais mother ended up leaving her husband and taking Kai with her to a rather nice apartment in Tokyo. Kai knew it was hard for her to raise her son especially when he would have a vision. As the vision kept coming the more Kai would just want to hide in his room away from the world hoping he would not have to see anything again.  
Finally Kai could not take it anymore. Backing into a corner Kai grab his hair as tears fell down his eyes. His mother could only watch.  
“Yutaka please calm down..” his mom said softly as the now sixteen year old Kai took a step back. “My dear son please..”

“I-I can’t! They won’t go away! I don’t want this power! I don’t want it!” Kai was heaving he cried out his words. “I just want them to go away mom!” he felt a pair of soft hands touch his cheeks forcing him to look at his mother with wet eyes.  
“There is nothing wrong with you. You have a gift…You can control it my dear Yutaka but I need you to try..” Her thumbs gently brushed his tears away. “You can use it to save people my love. You just need some pratice..But hear this. You are not a freak. You never were a freak so please. Please stop calling yourself such.” Kai looked at his mom once more before finally breaking down and laying his head onto her shoulder as he cried softly. She wrapped her arms around her son holding onto him. “Your going to be ok...trust me.”

“Oi did you fall?” Asked a voice that came above him. Kai was lying down on what felt like wet pavement. “Come on leader..” The voice said again and a hand was held right in front off him. He could make up the face a young man smiling down at him with soft brown hair. As he took his hand he felt himself stand to see three more guys by him. One with blonde hair and a nose band, a other with longer dirty blonde hair and a raven haired man waiting for him. 

“Seriously Kai come on, the movie is going to start soon and we don’t want to be late.” The dirty blonde said with a rather toothy smile. As they started to walk Kai felt himself smile before he followed after them. “I’m coming you brats!”

Kais eyes snapped open. He was once again alone in his room from a dream that felt real. At this point he knew it was not a dream but one of his visions. Kai took his mothers words to heart, trying to control the visions and surprisingly it worked. He would still have a random one but not as many all hitting him all the time. This one though. He felt like it was a message for him. Who were these four men. Why did they call him leader? Did they have something like what he had? Sighing softly, Kai rolled onto his side getting lost in thought. Maybe this was a sign that he should find them. Maybe he was meant to find them. They looked so close from that vision like…a family. A smile formed on his face as he shut his eyes again. “Hope the next time I sleep I hear your guys names..”

“Dude what are you smiling about?” Kai hummed softly as he felt a finger poke the back of his head. “You been staring at us for a few minutes..” Ruki huffed as he poked him again. Chuckling softly, Kai reached out and ruffled Rukis brown hair. 

“Oh nothing. Just thinking about my first vision of your guys.” Kai said as he took a bite of his beef dish he made. Uruha looked at him and cocked his head. 

“Oh? Of what?” The dirty blonde asked. 

“Yeah come on tell us!” Reita said as he took a piece of Uruhas food only to get a small slap of his hand by Uruha. Kai chuckled softly at the blonde haired man as he pouted at his lover. “Ow baby just ow.”

“Has it at least happened yet?” Aoi asked as he took a bite from his own dish. The leader only looked at the raven-haired man before shaking his head.  
“Not yet but soon I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH it’s finally here The first bit of the Gazette Coven AU!!
> 
> Now depending on who reads it I’m gonna let you guys choose who should be next. Aoi, Reita and Uruha. I’m saving Ruki last for reasons but you guys can either send me a comment or even send me an ask on my tumblr(Taesstory) I'm letting you tell me who you want to see next. Please leave me with feedback  
> till then  
> Cheers!


End file.
